Recessed lighting is a popular design for light fixtures. A recessed light is a light fixture that is installed into a hollow opening in a ceiling. The housing for the fixture often takes the form of a canister, with one end housing the light socket and the other end being open and directed towards the floor or wall. A light bulb installed into the canister light will face towards the floor, and the canister housing will direct the light towards the floor.
Due to the nature of recessed lighting generally, and canister lights specifically, the ceiling must be altered to accommodate the fixture. Often, this includes removing a portion of the ceiling to form a hollow within which the fixture is disposed. When the design for lighting a room in which the canister light has been installed changes, removal of the canister light would reveal the hollow in the ceiling. Patching the hollow usually requires the service of a professional, increasing the cost of removing the fixture. Additionally, the time required to patch the hollow can be significant. Moreover, a patch applied to a ceiling a period of years after the installation of the original ceiling is often aesthetically displeasing. However, simply leaving the canister light is often undesirable for similar aesthetic reasons, potential electrical and fire hazards, as well as causing the loss of heated or cooled air through an opening to the ceiling. As such, there is a need for an apparatus capable of disguising or otherwise covering and concealing a recessed light fixture at a low cost, without the need for professionally-provided service, in a timely manner.